


Sucker's Bet

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex learns she can't bet against Maggie at anything but pool, Alex the (super secret) spy, F/F, Game night fluff!, Lena and Kara are freakin adorable, Maggie finally wins her money back, Maggie's Gaydar is down to the day mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: Kara's oblivious, Lena's nervous, Alex and Maggie are betting on who snaps first and when, and everyone is left in the dust when Kara and Lena team up for Personal Trivia. OrThat one where Kara and Lena are so sickeningly in love that everyone can see it but them...until Lena gives Kara potstickers and chopsticks. Then all bets are off...or in Maggie's case, won.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @teenageavenger shot me a prompt about Kara complaining to James about never having someone like Lucy that just 'knew her' like he and Lucy had, and how Lena would be that 'one' for Kara. So here we are! Pure fluff and spontaneous first kisses!

Kara didn’t realize just how in sync she and Lena are until the first game night she invited her best friend to. Everyone is settled down around the coffee table, laughing and joking as they finish writing down the answers to all the silly little questions they’d come up with this time. There’s a warmth in the air that Kara can’t quite place, but it makes her feel almost as floaty as the drink down at Alex’s alien bar without the threat of a nasty hang-over later. 

Teams are selected and folded answer sheets are traded, and Kara finds herself sitting next to a beaming yet fidgety Lena as they await their turn for questions. A not so subtle grin towards the nervous CEO calms the woman down considerably and earns Kara a murmured thank you that increases the floatiness tenfold. 

Finally it’s their turn to answer questions and Lena is just about vibrating out of her seat with excitement at being included in something like this, as well as her urge to win. Kara picks up five of the random cards and nods to her sister to open up her answer sheet. “Ok Lena, ready?” She said as she grinned at the nearly bouncing CEO. 

“First word!” Kara said as she flipped over the first card, immediately flushing sheepishly as she recalls telling Lena that awkward story over dinner and a Netflix movie last week. Her mother and father had been devastated, but Aunt Astra had nearly busted a rib laughing so hard.

“Oh!” Lena squeaked out, eyes widening adorably as she bounced a bit more in her seat. “More! Or, well, technically, More Food.” She blurted out with a beaming grin.

Kara rolled her eyes at the accompanying snickers from her friends as Alex confirmed the answer, flipping over the next card. “First major injury!” Again, Kara felt her cheeks heating up as she remembered them sharing embarrassing stories a few weeks ago. Her being an utter klutz had come up, and thus the story.

“You dove head first into your living room coffee table in your hurry to show off a sculpture you made and dented your forehead enough to scar! Chipped the statue too.” Lena said with a giggle.

“Least favorite food!”

“Banana Popsicle!”

“Favorite Movie!”

“Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!”

The rest of the group watched in curious awe as Kara and Lena ping-ponged back and forth between question and answer, not once missing a beat and even beating out Lucy and James’ old score by two points right before the timer ran out. Maggie and Alex shared a knowing look that everyone else somehow missed while James, Winn, Mon-El, and Lucy alternated between trying to pick their jaws up off the floor and congratulate the grinning duo. 

The rest of the teams had their first turn, James and Lucy pairing up for old times sake and getting close to Lena and Kara’s score with six, but not quite their eight. Maggie and Alex came after them with four on their first turn and poor Winn and Mon-El had a whopping two. Alex and Maggie managed to bump their score up to ten by the second turn, and then it was Kara and Lena’s turn again, this time with Kara answering. 

“U-um…Favorite time of day!”

“Dusk!”

“First ‘delinquent’ act!”

“You painted everything you could get your hands on in Lex’s room neon rainbow. Including tye-dying his entire wardrobe.”

“Favorite Class!”

“Bio-Mechanical Engineering.”

By this point, every one else was torn between watching the two seamlessly work as a unit, and grumbling and giving up any hope of winning first place. By the time the timer ran out, Kara and Lena had a whopping eighteen points and both were leaning against the other and giggling about some inside joke that no one else could begin to grasp. As James and Lucy gave it a go, Alex and Maggie shared another knowing look before cuddling up together to watch Kara wind Lena up without even realizing it. 

The game ended without too much fanfare and people began to trickle out as the night came to an end, bellies full of take-out and grins wide from the various games they’d won. When it was just the Danvers sisters and their girls left, Alex and Maggie vacated to the kitchen to ‘clean up’ the food (spy) while Kara and Lena began to work around each other to clean the living room.

As they worked, it finally hit Kara just how in sync she was with Lena and it honestly thrilled and scared the ever living kryptonite out of her. It also gave her a sudden jolt to the heart as she realized she’d finally found her ‘Lucy’ as she’d described it to James. The one who knew her like no one else. Glancing down at her hands, she was startled to realize she’d subconsciously picked up an unopened bottle of Lena’s favorite old fashioned cream soda and the fuzzy blanket she always hogged when she was over for movie night. Similarly, as Lena walked over to meet her at the couch, she held an extra take-out box of steaming potstickers, her Met U hoodie, and Kara’s guilty pleasure; Apple Juice. 

Biting her lip as she settled back down on her couch, Kara barely managed not to turn into a stammering mess as she pulled on Lena’s old hoodie and curled into the woman’s side with her potstickers. The addition of Lena beaming as she held out Kara’s favorite set of chopsticks, freshly cleaned, short circuited Kara’s brain to the point where she acted on impulse. An impulse that led to her lunging upwards to catch Lena in a searing kiss. Lena, to her credit, only froze for a moment before melting into the kiss with a happy little groan.

Said groan cut through the haze surrounding Kara sadly, and the superhero bolted backwards with a face turning several shades of red in rapid succession as she stuttered out apologies. “Oh Rao! Oh goodness, I-I’m sorry, I d-don’t know what came over me! I-I’m usually one for consent! All about consent! A-and pro choice! And I just t-totally didn’t let you have any of that! I, oh Rao!”

Lena chuckled softly as the blonde babbled and waited until Kara tilted her head like she usually did moments before adjusting her glasses to lean in and cut Kara off with a sweet kiss, her cheeks a light, rosy pink. “Kara, Kara it’s fine. I could have pulled away if I didn’t like it, but I didn’t. I kissed you back.” She murmured as she lightly tugged on an errant curl that had fallen loose of her best friend’s ponytail. “I didn’t…want to ruin what we had by bringing up how I felt about you, but it seems my fears were for naught since that kiss tells me you feel quite the same about me.” She murmured with a shy smile, sinking pearly white teeth into her lower lip. 

Kara lit up like the sun at Lena’s words, setting aside her potstickers (much to her spying sister’s eternal shock) so she could lean in and cup Lena’s head in her hands, bringing the now bright red CEO into another kiss. In the background, Alex quietly grumbled as she pulled out her wallet and placed two twenties in a smugly grinning Maggie’s hand. Apparently Maggie just found a way to win back all the money she lost playing pool with Alex. Betting on their friends’ relationship status’.


End file.
